Sempai and Kouhai: Love, Passion and Kisses
by YuriChan220
Summary: Collection of one-shots with Yuuna and Nanami
1. My Precious Kitten

**Sempai and Kouhai: Love, Passion and Kisses**

 **Pairing: Yuuna x Nanami**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year, everyone! My name is Yuri! And I would like to kick off the new year with this pairing. Cause...this franchise REALLY needs a lot more Yuuna and Nanami since they are the first couple introduced. This is a one-shot collection, everyone! So enjoy~!**

It's a wonderful afternoon here at St. Michael's. with the sun shining, birds chirping and every girl in this school is in a good mood. Especially this young girl, Nanami Oda. She is in the Environmental Protection Committee, where she can see her lover and president of this committee, Yuuna Matsubara. She gazes at the beautiful blonde as she speaks to the rest of the members. Her beauty and elegance always makes Nanami's heart race, up to the point where starts spacing out and fantasizing. Like right now, the red-head starts to think about their walk together after school. This excites her too much to start fantasizing about doing naughty things to each other when they go to each other's houses. However...

"Nanami-chan?" Yuuna's voice startles the younger girl, snapping her out of her fantasy.

"Ah! S-so sorry!" Nanami stammers.

"You should really pay more attention," the blonde says. "We were planning on giving out the money that the students donated to the Charity place where we can support all the homeless."

"Ah, yes! That's right! Go on!" Nanami blushes from embarrassment. It's not the only time she gets into situations like this. Whenever she's around Yuuna, her heart not only starts to race, but also goes into La-La Land, fantasizing about her over and over. That's how much Nanami loves Yuuna.

After Yuuna gives out the rest of her speech about the charity, she dismisses them all except for Nanami. Like always, Yuuna likes to pull Nanami aside to help her with more tasks. But that's not the case. She only wants to be alone with her beloved kouhai. Once the blonde closes the door, she turns around with a very happy smile on her face, runs over and hugs her girlfriend.

"NANAMIIIIII~!" She squeals as she gives her a tight squeeze.

"WAH!" Nanami almost falls over from the impact of the hug, but is also struggling to breathe. "O-Onee-sama...can't...you're squeezing me...too hard...!"

"Ohhh, we're finally alone together!"

"Onee-sama, it's not like we're never together."

"Yes, but I love you so much that I want to always see you!"

Nanami blushes and gives a small smile. "That's so nice...Onee-sama." She grabs her school bag. "Well then, shall we walk together?"

"Wait," Yuuna says. "I got something for you to wear before we go." She digs into her own school bag and pulls out a pair of cat ears. "I want you to wear this~!"

Nanami sweat drops as she takes them and stares at them. "Onee-sama...what on earth is this?"

"I've always wanted to see what it would be like if you are my pet, Nanami~!" Yuuna replies excitedly. "Therefore, I bought these to try out my theory~! Oh!" She turns around and pulls out a red collar with a leash. It even has Nanami's name on the collar. "Wear this, too! It will make things even better~!"

Nanami shakes her head. "Ummmm...isn't it a bit...too much?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go out in public like this! This is so embarrassing!"

"Eh!?" Yuuna backs away in shock. "Embarrassing...you say...?"

"Please, Onee-sama...um...can we just...Ah!" Before she can finish, she sees her lover in tears as she clutches the collar in her hands.

"Y-you don't have to be so angry..." Yuuna sniffles and starts to cry softly. "All I wanted to do is just do this for fun...not something naughty. But my Nanami...doesn't like it...?"

Nanami waves her hands back and forth. "N-n-n-n-no, no, no, Onee-sama! What I mean is...um...I would love to do this, but...can we not do it where everyone can see us?"

Yuuna stops her fake crying and is all smiles again. She goes over and hugs her little girlfriend. "Nanami...I'm only doing this because you're my girlfriend. I want us to be together forever and always." She kisses Nanami's forehead.

Nanami blushes and smiles back at the blonde. "Okay, Onee-sama." She puts on the cat ears and Yuuna helps her put on the collar.

The blonde backs away a little and her eyes sparkle on how adorable her lover is standing there with her cat ears and collar.

"Nanami is sooooo cute~!" With that, Yuuna tackle hugs her girlfriend and nuzzles her cheek against hers.

"Onee-sama! What are you doing!?"

"I can't hold back anymore! You're just too cute!"

"I...I can't breathe...Onee-sama!"

* * *

 **A/N: Just so you know, um..."Disconnected" is on hiatus, cause...I'm still trying to plan things out. And new anime is coming out this year anyways, so I figured writing this is much easier. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


	2. Cuddles in Bed

**Chapter 2**

 **Cuddles in bed**

Nanami and Yuuna are in bed together one night. They are naked under the warm bed sheets and it was a just a half-hour after they made love. Nanami faces her beloved Yuuna, smiling and the blonde returns it. They take each other's hand and gaze into each other's eyes.

"It's a wonderful night, isn't it, Onee-sama?" She says.

"Yes, it is," Yuuna replies. "But what's more wonderful is being with you, Nanami." She gently tightens her grip.

"Thank you, Onee-sama."

"Being with you and touching your cute little breasts, too~!"

"Huh?" Nanami raises an eyebrow.

Yuuna smiles dreamily as she places a hand on her cheek and closes her eyes. "Oh, how wonderful it was touching and sucking on your breasts and other places that are oh-so-soft and oh-so-cute~! Your soft hair, your tummy and your soft skin! Goodness, that's so amazing~!"

Nanami frowns. "Onee-sama...you're doing it again."

"Why not? Isn't it nice just to just think about what we did a half hour ago?"

"Well, yes, but..."

Yuuna scoots closer to her beloved and hugs her. "Want me to touch you again~?"

Nanami just smiles and returns it. "How about a kiss? Is that enough?"

The blonde nods. "Sure. That's more than enough."

The two lean in and touch lips. Their soft, tender and moist lips come in contact and soft moans are heard shortly after. They are so lost in each other that they start to deepen their kiss, up to the point of their tongues caressing each other, with more soft moans being heard. They briefly pull away to gaze into each other's eyes and then kiss again.

"Mmm...O-Onee-sama...mmm...chu..." Nanami moans.

"Nanami...I love you...chu...haaaah~!"

Both pull away again and gaze into each other's eyes. They are still holding each other, but are so close that Yuuna's large breasts are slightly touching Nanami's little ones.

"How was that, Nanami?" Yuuna asks.

"It was wonderful, Onee-sama," Nanami replies. She rests her head on her beloved's chest. "I love you."

The blonde gives a gentle smile as she strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. "I love you, too, Nanami. Good night."


End file.
